1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video-song accompaniment apparatus and, more particularly, to a video-song accompaniment apparatus for selectively reproducing an accompaniment sound of a particular instrument among accompaniment signals. A corresponding method for producing an accompaniment sound for a selected instrument is also disclosed.
2. Brief Discussion of Related Art
A video-song accompaniment apparatus, commonly called a karaoke machine, displays lyrics on a video display device while reproducing a song accompaniment, enabling a user viewing the displayed lyrics to sing the displayed song in time to the accompaniment.
Although the majority of karaoke machines are based on laser disk players, there has been an increase in the number of video-song accompaniment apparatuses using a combination of semiconductor memory for lyrics storage, and a compact disk, which stores digital accompaniment data. Instead of using a laser disk to record sampled analog accompaniment signal, the current generation of karaoke machines use musical instrument digital interface (MIDI) data as digital accompaniment data. Such a video-song accompaniment apparatus using the MIDI data can also be used as an apparatus for accompaniment exercises, due to the simple operation of repeating a song accompaniment.
However, in the case of a conventional video-song accompaniment apparatus having no function for selectively reproducing a particular instrument sound, a user cannot practice playing an accompaniment while listening to a selected instrument sound.